Happy April Fool's Day
by Addictedtobooks
Summary: It's almost a year after the end of the second wizarding war and George is missing Fred more than ever. Hermione may just have something, or perhaps someone, up her sleeve to help him.


**A/N: Hey guys :D well I'm back after a long time of no writing. I still have no inspiration for my other stories – but I have written this (: I never read anything that said how George met his wife, or how he handled the first while without Fred…so decided to write this! I know it says he marries Angelina Johnson … but I never understood that, so please forgive me for switching it with a random /3 (his kids will be the same in my mind though ;)) As always please R&R 3 (I'm planning to not make this a one shot, but if you guys think it's fine the way it is – please tell me (: ! ) **

"Happy Birthday, George!" Cried out the crowd as George Weasley grinned and blew candles out on a cake - muggle style - as his father instructed.

He smiled as pictures were taken, people came up and hugged him and wished him happy birthday. Then, he finally was handed a piece of cake with a glass of butter beer. Once everyone had said something to the birthday boy and started mingling with themselves he was finally left alone to eat in peace. He found an empty chair and table and took a seat, slowly losing his easy smile.

He sighed, taking a piece of parchment out of his back pocket. He looked around for a moment, finding a quill near the giant card his mother made for him, getting everyone to sign it. He took the quill as well as the ink and started to write on the already written parchment.

Dear Fred,

Well, Happy Birthday mate, another Aril Fool's Day. This is the first time I've had to celebrate it without you.

As he wrote the small message to his brother he felt tears brim in his eyes. He looked up and around quickly, seeing no one near, hardly anyone paying attention and so he went back to writing:

I miss you Freddy, being here with mum and dad, and everyone else…it's strange with me being the only one wrecking havoc. It's just not the same. I wish you were still here, mate.

He folded the paper for now, planning on writing more to his brother later and put it back in his pocket. _Just on time too,_ he thought as he saw his future-sister-in-law walk up to him.

"Granger," he said, regaining his easy grin, "where's my moronic little brother? He's usually trailin' after your every step." He teased, gesturing to the chair across from him for her to sit.

She clicked her tongue in a disapproving way, "Oh come now, George. Not _every_ step." She said, laughing lightly. George smiled a bit more, happy that Hermione was able to joke a bit more now that all the dark times had passed.

She watched him for a moment, losing her smile, "How're you, George?" she asked, clearly with a deeper meaning. Not a single person had seen through George's charade yet, not a single person had asked about his deceased twin yet on this day. Today, the day when Fred should have been mentioned the most.

George's smile wavered slightly, but Hermione caught it so there was no lying to her now. "I feel like rubbish." He admitted softly.

She nodded, "I figured so. It has to be hard…but no one blames you George, for feeling the way you do. Don't hide it from people." She said, trying to get him to look at her.

George rolled his eyes, "Hermione, it's been almost a year. I gotta get over myself."

Hermione shook her head, "George, you're never going to get over it. It will get easier, but only if you let it." She said, looking at him.

"What do you want me to do? Mum has already gotten me to write him bloody letters! Blimey, it isn't like he can even read them!" He answered, trying not to yell at her.

She looked a bit sad, finally knowing how much this was bothering him, yet she smiled, a happy, but still sad, smile, "There are other ways, George." She said softly to him, leaning towards him.

He noticed a slight gleam in her eye, "What're you talkin' about, Granger?" He said, narrowing his eyes slightly. He was supposed to be the devious one.

"Well," she said, sitting up with a smug smile now that she had his attention. "I may have brought someone I want you to meet."

_Oh no,_ George immediately thought, thinking it'd be someone like Hermione herself; a bushy haired brainiac of a bookworm. But as Hermione waved someone over, he was blown away by who he saw.

He saw a tall, slender woman who had long blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. For how tall she was she had a small frame, with small facial features on her heart-shaped face. She smiled at George, her green eyes lighting up, "Hi." She said simply, blushing lightly and looking from Hermione back to him.

Hermione still had her smug expression as she turned from the woman to George, "George," she started, "this is Ellen Denver. Ellen, this is the birthday boy himself."

"It's nice to meet you, George." She said smiling, gracefully extending her hand out to him to shake.

George stumbled a bit getting out of his chair but took her hand, "Pleasure is all mine." He said, smiling back at her as he shook her hand.

After a few minutes of conversation that Hermione helped spark, she took a step back, a smile plastered on her face.

"Well there you are, I was wondering where you went off to." Ron said as he saw Hermione. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and pulled back, "W-what were you doing?" He asked, looking confused as he quickly recognised her scheming expression.

"Oh, nothing," She said, smiling lightly, "just introducing a new friend of mine to your brother."

"Charlie? Percy?"

"No, Ronald. George." She answered, rolling her eyes at him.

This confused him further, "George?" He asked. When she rolled her eyes once more and nodded he continued on to say, "Are you sure that's the best idea, Love?"

Hermione took his arm, turning him around gently to face his older brother's direction and smiled, pointing to him, "Look, Ron. See how happy he is? That's the first _real _smile I've seen from him since the war ended." She said softly, watching Ron's reaction.

He nodded, blinking, "You're right. Why is it you're always right?" he asked.

She giggled lightly, stepping on her toes to kiss him lightly, "Don't know." She answered. She looked back over at George and couldn't help a smile when she saw how happy he looked.


End file.
